Sun, Sand and Good Old Fashioned Family Fun
by liljemsey
Summary: Joyce and Buffy take a four year old Faith on a holiday to the beach and fun ensues. A filler piece between Rehabilitation and it's sequel. STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a filler piece in between Rehabilitation and its sequel. Just how did the girls make sure that Joyce was relaxing? Well they went on vacation that's how. You don't really have to have read Rehabilitation for this to make sense, but give it a read anyway if you haven't. Hope you enjoy this bit of fluffiness. **

*********************************************************************************************** **

"Isn't Florida the place where all the old fogeys go to holiday?" Buffy asked her mother as she saw on Faith's bed watching her mother pack some of Faith's things into a suitcase.

"Honey you said beach holiday and Florida is the first thing I thought of," Joyce said zipping the suitcase up.

"Well the beach is relaxing and the doc said you had to take it easy so I thought what was better than a week of lying on the beach catching some rays," Buffy said.

"I absolutely agree we haven't taken a vacation in a long time I think it's exactly what the doctor ordered, pardon the pun," Joyce smirked as she zipped up the suitcase.

"When does our flight leave again?" Buffy asked.

"Our flight leaves at four so we'll have to leave here in about two hours to get there in enough time to check our baggage in," Joyce said handing the suitcase to Buffy, "can you put that by the front door."

Buffy took the suitcase and did what her mother asked with it. She saw Faith who was sitting on the couch watching cartoons and went to join her.

"What are you watching Fai?" she asked the toddler.

"Spongebob," Faith said taking her eyes off the screen for a second.

"Do you mind if I watch with you?" Buffy asked and the toddler shook her head giggling at something that was happening onscreen. When the cartoon finished Faith turned on the couch so she was facing Buffy.

"B what does a airplane do?" she asked.

"Well you know how we're going on holiday, the aeroplane flies in the air kind of like a bird so it can take us to the beach," Buffy said.

"Like a bird," Faith said incredulously her eyes wide.

"Kind of like a bird, it has wings and everything," Buffy said smiling.

"Woah," Faith said.

"It's pretty cool, but Mom said it's going to take about five hours so maybe we should go upstairs and pack you some stuff to do while we're up in the air," Buffy said.

"Five hours is a long time," Faith said getting off the couch and following Buffy to the stairs.

"I think it's going to be."

**********************************************************************************************

"How come we had to give our bag to that lady?" Faith asked her mother as they sat in the departures lounge.

"Well we give our bags to that lady and then she gives them to some people who make sure that they get safely onto the aeroplane so that they are all ready for us when we get to Miami," Joyce said smiling down at her daughter.

"Plus Faithy how would you like it if we had to sit in amongst everyone's suitcases it would be so squishy," Buffy said.

"It would be bad if they got lost because then we would have no clothes to wear," Faith said.

"I really hope you didn't just jinx it," Buffy frowned.

"Don't worry B 'cause I made sure we got the most 'portant stuff in my bag," Faith said opening the small backpack that was sitting on her lap. The toddler pulled out her stuffed cow , her Batman action figure and three of her favourite story books, "see so if your stuff gets it'll be okay."

Buffy and Joyce laughed, "Good to see where your priorities lie Faithy," Buffy said tickling her stomach.

"Put them back in the bag sweetheart we'll have to start lining up to board soon and I would hate for you to leave them behind," Joyce said.

"So are you excited about flying Faithy?" Buffy asked as they stood in line waiting to board.

"B don't be silly I'm not going to be the person flying it's the piwot that does that," Faith said exasperatedly rolling her eyes.

"Right sorry my bad," Buffy said as her mother held a hand to her mouth to stop herself laughing.

The three had their boarding passes checked and then headed down the gangway that would take them to the aeroplane. Faith chatted away excitedly as they boarded looking around in awe and pointing things out to her mother and sister. Buffy took the window seat and they saw Faith in the middle so they could both keep an eye on her. The toddler bounced in her seat excitedly as they waited for takeoff asking endless questions about everything she could see.

Her insistent questioning didn't bother Buffy or her mother they were more than used to it by now as the toddler was usually inquisitive wanting to learn as much as she could about everything, but they received an annoyed glare from the man sitting directly in front of them.

"Mama why did that man look at us?" Faith asked as Buffy dove to try and cover her mouth giving the man who had turned around again an apologetic look.

"Faith when we're inside the plane we have to speak quietly because otherwise we are disturbing all the people around us alright," Joyce said as she did up Faith's seatbelt.

"Okay Mama but I'm just askin' questions. Wilwow says that if you want to learn than you gotta ask questions," Faith said a little quieter.

"That's true sweetheart but sometimes it's inappropriate to ask some questions," Joyce said smiling as Faith contemplated this.

"Look Fai we're getting ready to take off," Buffy said as the rumbling of engines starting to make the inside of the cabin vibrate.

The toddler tried to wriggle out of her seatbelt and sit up higher in her seat so she could see better as they began to taxi down the runway but Joyce placed a firm hand on her shoulder to keep her in her seat. Faith had a look of wonder on her face as the plane began to rise into the air but the excited look was soon replaced by tears.

"Ow," she cried placing her hands over her ears, the change in air pressure causing them to hurt.

"Honey squeeze your nose with your fingers and then pretend to blow your nose," Joyce said to her youngest trying to keep her tears to a minimum. Both Joyce and Buffy wanted to pull the toddler onto their laps and comfort her but the Seatbelt sign was still on so that was not an option.

The toddler continued to cry, "Ow Mama it hurts," Faith cried reaching her arms out to her mother. They man in front of them turned around again in his seat to give them another dirty look and Buffy had to grit her teeth together to stop her from saying something to him. A flight attendant walked down the aisles as the plane straightened up and seeing the toddlers tears knelt down next to their seats.

"Is everything alright here?" she asked.

"We're fine, her ears are just hurting from the air pressure," Joyce said.

"Oh sweetie it will be over soon but would you like an activity pack to help keep your mind off it?" the attendant asked and Faith nodded her cries quietening but tears still spilling out onto her cheeks. When the flight attendant returned with an activity pack containing a pack of cards, crayons and a colouring book Joyce smiled at her gratefully as she handed the pack over to Faith. The toddler's tears had stopped now and she said a quiet thank you to the flight attendant who smiled at her warmly and told them not to hesitate to ask if they needed anything else before continuing back down the aisle.

************************************************************************************************

Two hours in and they had already read Faith the books she had brought with her and finished all the colouring in pages in the colouring in book. As soon as the seatbelt sign had been taken off the toddler had climbed up onto her mother's lap and Joyce had attempted to play card games with her until she got bored of that as well. She was now sitting on Buffy's lap a pair of headphones that were a couple of sizes to big resting haphazardly on her ears, every so often Buffy who was wearing a pair of headphones herself would reach up and readjust the toddler's for her so they didn't fall off. The two were enjoying the in-flight movie as Joyce read one of the many books she had brought with her enjoying the current peace and quiet.

She had snapped a quick picture of her two daughters as they watched the movie because she thought they looked adorable with their headphones and matching expressions. This holiday was a good idea she was certain. Faith had confided in her that she had never been on holiday let alone to the beach and she couldn't wait to see the look on the toddler's face the first time she saw the ocean. Sometimes she forgot that the child hadn't been with them from the beginning and she had to constantly remind herself that there were so many things that the child had yet to experience.

Sparing a glance over at the two she smiled when she saw Faith brush Buffy's hand away from trying to fix her headphones again as the toddler commented that she could do it herself. She couldn't hear what Buffy said back to her but her eldest feigned a hurt look and pouted until Faith turned around slightly on her lap and gave her a quick kiss, biting her lip nervously until Buffy smiled and tickled her having obviously been teasing the younger one. Joyce sighed happily as she got back to her book, this vacation was going to be fun and she couldn't wait to introduce Faith to all the things she had been missing out on.


	2. Chapter 2

They were all booked into the same hotel room and Buffy and Joyce were woken early the next morning by an excited Faith who had opened the curtains and was looking out the window and pointing out all the things she could see to the stuffed cow she held in her hands.

"Ugh Fai holidays mean you sleep in," Buffy groaned pulling the pillow over her head and burrowing herself under her covers.

"But B I did sleep in look it's real light outside now," Faith said pulling the curtains open further causing the entire room to be bathed in sunlight.

"Well at least it looks like it's going to be a lovely day," Joyce said getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Faith got up from her place at the window and walked over to where Buffy was still buried underneath the blankets. The toddler tugged on the corner of the blankets, "Come on B," she whined. When Buffy didn't budge Faith pulled on the blankets again this time trying to climb up onto the bed.

"B I wanna show you what I can see," Faith said finally getting up onto the bed and plunking herself onto Buffy's stomach causing a grunt to emerge from underneath the blankets, "Beeeeeeee," the toddler whined again before shrieking in laughter as the blanket bundle was thrown on top of her as Buffy lunged at her tickling her until the young girl begged her to stop.

"You've got something to show me do you, well I've got something to show you too, meet my tickle fingers of death," Buffy said still tickling Faith who was laughing and trying to squirm out of Buffy's reach.

"Stop B stop," Faith giggled out gasping for breath.

"What do you say?" Buffy asked.

"I'm sorry," Faith gasped tears of laughter now falling down her cheeks.

"Sorry for what?" Buffy asked not letting up.

"Sorry for waking up too early," Faith said gasping as Buffy finally relented her tickling and pulled the young girl into a hug.

"That's better. Morning baby," she said giving Faith a sloppy kiss which the toddler wiped off with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ew B," Faith pouted and Buffy laughed.

"You asked for it. What did you want to show me?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, come on," Faith scrambled to get out from the blankets grabbing Buffy's hand and pulling her over to the window.

"It's gone," the toddler pouted when they got there.

"What was it?" Buffy asked.

"There was a birdie and it was white and grey and it's feet were orange," Faith said turning to look at Buffy her eyes wide.

"Well come on we'll go outside and see if we can find another one," Buffy said scooping Faith up and opening the door onto the balcony. As soon as they stepped out onto the balcony her senses were overwhelmed by the cool breeze that brought with them the salty sea air which she breathed in deep.

"Woah," Faith said her eyes wide as she took in the view.

"Pretty cool huh," Buffy smiled as she took in Faith's open mouthed expression.

"What's that?" the toddler asked pointing to towards the large strip of yellow sand that stretched out below them.

"That's the beach, that's where we'll be headed after breakfast," Buffy said.

"That's the beach?" Faith asked again and Buffy nodded. From the toddler's questioning she could assume that the younger girl had never been to one before which made her a little sad but it would make the holiday all the more fun because they got to watch her experience it all for the first time.

"Come on baby let's go back inside and get you ready and then we can get out there as quick as we can," Buffy said going back in. She dropped Faith on the bed and the toddler giggled as she bounced up and down a little and then went to their suitcase pulling out a bathing suit, tank top and knit shorts for Faith to wear.

"Put your bathing suit on and then we'll get some sunscreen on you okay," Buffy said bending down to grab the sunscreen out of their bag.

When Joyce appeared from the bathroom, freshly showered and ready for the day, Buffy and Faith were both sun screened and dressed and back out on the balcony with Buffy pointing things out to the toddler in her arms. Joyce walked out onto the balcony and stood behind her girls wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on Buffy's shoulder. Both girls jumped obviously not hearing Joyce walk out but relaxed when they realised who it was.

"Nice picking with the hotel Mom we're right on the beach," Buffy said.

"It's definitely a beautiful view isn't it," Joyce said taking in the bright blue skies and bright sunlight that sparkled off the ocean rolling out in front of them, "come on then let's get some breakfast and then we can head down."

************************************************************************************************

"Mama hurry up," Faith whined running up to her mother who was packing a beach bag for the day. The toddler had been running from the front door back to her mother or to the bathroom door where Buffy was trying to make them hurry up.

"Just be patient sweetheart I have to make sure we have everything so we don't have to keep making trips up to the room all day," Joyce said smiling at her youngest enthusiasm.

"But you are takin' so long and B is too and I wanna go to the beach," Faith whined running over to the glass door that led to the balcony. She had been told not to go out there without either Buffy or Joyce but she could still see the beach through the glass and she gave it a longing look before turning to face her mother again.

"We will get there as soon as Buffy comes out of the bathroom," Joyce said zipping up their beach bag, "come here so I can put this on you." She spread more sunscreen on the toddler's face with Faith trying to squirm away and then placed a yellow bucket hat on the young girl's head.

"I'm ready," Buffy said stepping out of the bathroom a white sundress thrown over her bathing suit.

"Finally, let's go already," Faith sighed pulling on her mother's hand and grabbing Buffy's on the way past.

************************************************************************************************

"What is that?" Faith asked as the three stood at the edge of the ocean their toes barely getting wet.

"That's the ocean," Joyce replied.

"But why is it doin' that?" Faith asked making wave motions with her arm.

"It's just what the ocean does Faithy," Buffy said stepping forward deeper.

"B wait be careful it might get you," Faith said reaching out to grab Buffy.

"Don't worry sweetheart it's not going to hurt you, you just have to be careful and stay with me or Buffy," Joyce said as Faith gripped her hand tightly.

"Look," Buffy said stepping out deeper, jumping over a wave and then falling flat on her back into the sea.

"Do you want to go out a bit further honey?" Joyce asked as Faith stood her eyes glued on her sister who was standing up again jumping over the waves.

"Okay," the toddler said an uncertain tone creeping in.

They weren't very deep the water was only halfway between Faith's ankle and her knee and the toddler was doing alright until a wave came near to them. She squealed in terror and tried to clung to Joyce's leg trying to crawl up it.

"Sweetheart you don't have to be afraid," Joyce chuckled picking her up.

"Come on Fai, we can make a game out of it," Buffy said wading back over to them, "every time a wave comes near us we can either jump over it or run away from it you can decide."

""Okay," Faith replied still uncertain but willing to give it a try. Anything Buffy thought would be fun the toddler always wanted to try so she squirmed in Joyce's arms so her mother would put her down and then took Buffy and Joyce's hands in her own.

"Okay ready, you have to say whether you want us to jump over the wave or if we have to run away from it," Buffy said and Faith nodded.

"Jump," Faith yelled as the first wave came in and Joyce and Buffy swung her up and over the wave, the young girl squealing with laughter as she splashed back down.

"Run," she called for the next one and they turned and raced away from the oncoming water. They played this game for awhile and Faith gradually became used to the waves becoming a little more daring. Joyce had gone to sit down on the sand and relax while she watched Buffy chase Faith into the water throwing her up in the air once she caught her. She smiled as she lay down on her towel closing her eyes in the relaxing sunshine. She could hear their whispers as they crept up on her but didn't let on that she knew they were near. The next thing she knew she was being sprinkled with water as Faith shook her hair out causing the little droplets to spray all over her mother.

Buffy looked on in amusement obviously being the mastermind behind this little trick as Faith giggled at Joyce's shocked expression.

"You little rascals," Joyce leapt up and began to chase both her daughters who had known what was going to happen and had begun to run off down the beach. Their laughter echoed around them and others sitting on the beach smiled at the little family who were having the times of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mama when are we going to have something to eat?" Faith asked Joyce as she sat building sandcastles at the base of Buffy and Joyce's towels. Joyce looked over the top of her book at the toddler who was covered in sand.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" Joyce asked and Faith nodded pouring more sand on top of her castle.

"Well I suppose we should get out of the sun for awhile anyway," Joyce said reaching over and shaking Buffy who was dozing on her own towel, "Buffy honey we're going to go and get some lunch."

Joyce stood up and helped Faith brush the sand off of her before handing her a pair of shorts and a tank to put on while Buffy packed up their things.

"Oww the sand is hot," Faith whined as she hopped up and down on the sand.

"Get on then," Buffy said bending over so Faith could jump on her back.

************************************************************************************************

Buffy sat Faith down on the railing on the boardwalk as they waited for Joyce to return from getting their lunch.

"B do we really gotsta go home tonight?" Faith asked Buffy who was standing in front of her her hands resting on the toddler's knees.

"We can't stay here forever Faithy, Mom has work and I have to go back to school," Buffy said readjusting the hat on the young girls head.

"But I like it here," Faith pouted.

"I know you do I do as well, maybe we can talk Mom into letting us come back another time," Buffy replied.

"Mom will have to see," Joyce said joining them the smell of greasy fish and chips wafting from the butchers paper package she held in her arms.

"Come on Mom we could make it an annual thing," Buffy said picking Faith up off the railing and placing her on the ground.

"Yeah Mama we had lots of fun here, can we come back please," Faith said grabbing hold of both Buffy and Joyce's hands placing herself in between the two as they walked along the boardwalk.

"We'll see," Joyce smiled at her youngest.

************************************************************************************************

"So how are you feeling?" Buffy asked as they sat at a picnic table overlooking the beach. Faith was running around in front of them feeding the seagulls the leftover chips.

"Buffy I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I'm fine it was just the stress getting to me," Joyce said.

"I know I just worry about you is all," Buffy said.

"Well you don't have to worry this vacation has done the trick and I'm feeling fit as a fiddle," Joyce said.

"Fine, but I still want you to take it easy when we get home," Buffy said.

"I can't make any promises," Joyce smirked, "uh Faith honey I think they've had enough," she called as the group of birds around Faith grew as the toddler threw them more food.

"No Mama they're really hungry look at how many of them there are," Faith called back throwing them more chips.

"That's what I'm worried about," Joyce said a little worried.

"Don't worry Mom I'm sure they'd be no match for her," Buffy smirked.

Joyce's suspicions were proved correct when a couple of minutes later one of the seagulls swooped down and plucked Faith's hat from her head flying off with it in its beak. The toddler was stunned for a second looking around at the birds that flew off when they realised their food had stopped but then her lip began to tremble and she turned and ran towards where her mother and sister were sitting.

"The birdie took my hat," she wailed as she threw herself into Joyce's waiting arms.

Joyce laughed, "I know sweetheart I saw it."

"Why did it take it I was being nice to them and giving them chips," Faith cried.

"He was a naughty bird if we ever see him again we'll have to give him a good talking to," Joyce said wiping away Faith's tears as the toddler gave shaky laugh.

"He was real mean," Faith agreed.

"So after we kick Tweety's butt what else are we going to do on our last afternoon?" Buffy asked.

"I think we should make the most of it and spend as much time on the beach as possible," Joyce replied.

"But Mama how and I meant to go to the beach if I don't have a hat?" Faith asked.

"You can borrow mine," Buffy said leaning over and placing her straw hat on Faith's head, it was too big so it fell over the toddler's eyes.

"What are you going to wear?" Faith asked pushing the hat out of her eyes.

"I'll just put on extra sunscreen so I don't get burnt," Buffy said to Faith, "are we going to go back to the room for naptime first?" she asked her mother.

"No nap time today we have a five o'clock flight tonight so hopefully we'll get some rest on the plane," Joyce said.

"Yay no nap," Faith yelled jumping off her mother's lap and doing a little happy dance causing both Buffy and Joyce to crack up laughing.

"Alright girls lets go and spend the last few hours we have here in the beautiful sunshine," Joyce said.

************************************************************************************************

"Mom can Faith and I go exploring for a bit?" Buffy asked her mother as they waited in the departures lounge. Their flight had been delayed for two hours and the toddler was starting to get restless as they had been sitting in the departure lounge all this time.

"Don't be gone for too long they'll be calling us soon," Joyce said.

"Come on Faithy let's go see if we can kind some souvenirs for the gang," Buffy said taking Faith's hand.

"What's a sovaear?" Faith asked.

"When people go on holiday sometimes they buy stuff to remind them of that place and sometimes they give them to other people who didn't get to go," Buffy told her.

"Is my new hat my sovaear?" Faith asked. Joyce had gotten her a new one because Buffy's hat was way too big for her and the toddler had kept complaining that it was falling off.

"That's a kind of boring souvenir we'll see if there is something else that we can find for you," Buffy said.

They found a kitschy tourist shop in the airport departure lounge and went about finding gifts for the Scoobies. They found a pair of wind up Retirees in walker frames that raced each other for Xander and an Investment for Dummies book for Anya. Buffy let Faith pick out the souvenirs for Tara, Willow and Giles and the toddler chose a pink flamingo comb for the redhead, a dolphin shaped magnet for Tara and a teacup and saucer set for the Watcher that had brightly coloured flamingos and alligators painted on it. Buffy sniggered a little as she pictured the stuffy Englishman drinking his tea from it.

"Hey baby what about this for a souvenir?" Buffy asked holding out a stuffed alligator for Faith to see.

"Won't Mr Darcy feel sad if I had another toy?" Faith asked.

"I'm sure he'll understand, but this way you can have two friends looking out for you," Buffy said.

"Am I allowed to have two?" Faith asked, "I've never had two before," she said quietly.

"Baby, no matter what happened before, no matter what your old Mom said to you it's different now. It's okay to have more than one toy, no one is going to get you in trouble for that," Buffy said kneeling in front of Faith.

"Sometimes I forget and I think my old Ma is gonna get mad at me," Faith mumbled.

"Sweetheart you will never get in trouble for something as small as having more than one toy. Mom or I would only get you in trouble if you had actually done something wrong and there is nothing wrong with wanting or having toys okay," she said placing their chosen gifts on the floor so she could pull Faith to her.

"What should I name him?" Faith asked quietly as she pulled away from Buffy.

"Hmm, what about Albert the Alligator and then you can call him Al for short," Buffy smiled handing the stuffed toy to her sister who hugged it tight to her chest.

"Al is a good name," Faith said as Buffy picked up the rest of their souvenir choices.

"Come on, let's go pay for these and get back to Mom, she's probably freaking out that we're not going to make the plane," Buffy said as she heard their flight called over the loudspeaker.

The cashier smiled at them as Buffy paid and handed them their purchases in a bag. Buffy took the toy out and handed it to Faith who yawned as she held her arms out for Buffy to pick her up.

"Getting tired baby?" Buffy asked scooping her up and resting her on her hip.

"Yeah," Faith sighed resting her head underneath Buffy's chin, her new top still clutched in one hand.

"Well you had a pretty busy day, played on the beach for ages plus that bad seagull stole your hat that was pretty traumatic," Buffy said kissing Faith on the top of her head.

"Maybe when we fly on the airplane we will see the birdie that stole my hat," Faith suggested.

"Maybe, but if I was that bird I'd be far away from here because I wouldn't want to suffer the wrath of Faith," Buffy smirked and Faith giggled before yawning again readjusting herself so that her head was resting against Buffy's shoulder. The young girl was asleep before they reached where their mother was sitting her hand holding the stuffed animal slipping from where it was resting against Buffy's shoulder. Buffy prayed that the toy didn't fall from her sister's grip because she didn't have enough hands at the moment to save it.

"Buffy where have you been they called us already," Joyce said looking at her daughter with a mixture of an angry and panicked expression.

"Sorry Mom we went to get some souvenirs for the gang and lost track of time," Buffy said, "can you grab Al?" she asked as the stuffed toy fell from the slumbering toddler's hands.

"Al?" her mother looked at her confused.

"Albert the alligator, the toy," Buffy said pointing with her foot at the fallen alligator.

"She's going to grumpy when we have to wake her to get our boarding passes checked," Joyce said putting the stuffed toy in Faith's small backpack. She put that as well as her own carry on luggage over her shoulders before helping Buffy with hers.

"Do we have to, we already got our ID's verified when we checked in earlier," Buffy whined. A tired Faith was a grumpy Faith and a grumpy Faith was either teary or extremely irritable and not so fun to be around.

"Hopefully not, we can only keep our fingers crossed," Joyce's eyes twinkled as they walked towards the gate.

The woman who took their boarding passes smiled at the sleeping girl in Buffy's arms and assured them it wasn't necessary to wake her up and both Buffy and Joyce thanked her for it. When they boarded the plane Buffy groaned inwardly when she recognised the same man from the flight over and he seemed to do the same thing when he noticed them. As fate would have it they were seated directly behind him again and he scowled as they walked down the aisle.

Buffy slipped in to the window seat as Joyce put their luggage in the overhead compartments getting the stuffed alligator out before she closed the door. Buffy sat herself down and then carefully placed Faith in the middle seat resting the toddler's head against her shoulder. The young girl stirred and Buffy held her breath but she eventually settled back down her thumb winding its way into her mouth. Joyce leaned over and carefully did up Faith's seatbelt and tucked the stuffed toy under her arms before settling herself in her own seat.

"I'm looking forward to my own bed," Joyce said as she looked over at her eldest.

"I know right, no matter how swanky the place is that you're staying in nothing is ever as good as home."

The deep rumbling of the plane's engines as they sped down the runway woke Faith and the toddler burst into tears as she woke reaching out to Buffy. Buffy smiled sympathetically at her as they rose into the air stroking her hair and ignoring the snark remarks from the man in front of them who couldn't help but comment. As soon as the seatbelt sign clicked off Buffy pulled Faith onto her lap hugging her to her chest and ran her hands soothingly up and down her back.

The toddler didn't calm down immediately and they were still receiving annoyed looks from other passengers so Buffy stood gathering Faith up in her arms.

"What are you doing?" Joyce asked as Buffy slipped passed her and into the aisle.

"Just going to take her for a walk hopefully calm her down some," Buffy said, "don't worry we can't get lost."

"Let's go look at the back of the plane huh," she said to Faith who whimpered as she snuggled her head back under Buffy's chin. Faith wasn't the only child who had cried when the plane had taken off and Buffy passed several other parents who were walking with upset toddlers and all smiled sympathetically at one another as they passed by.

Several flight attendants were gathered around the back of the plane when Buffy and Faith made it down there and they smiled warmly at the two of them.

"What's your name sweetie?" one of them asked the toddler.

"Faif," she mumbled around the thumb that had found its way back into her mouth.

"That's a pretty name, did you have a nice holiday?" she asked.

"A birdie stole my hat," Faith said around a yawn.

"That's no good I hope you told him off," the flight attendant smiled.

"He flyed away with it," Faith said yawning again as her hand wound its way into Buffy's hair.

"It was quite the ordeal," Buffy smirked.

"So are you girls from Sunnydale or are you just passing through?" another of the flight attendants asked.

"From LA originally but we've been in Sunnydale for about four years now," Buffy said as she rocked side to side.

"My aunt and uncle are from Sunnydale so I've been there a few times, it seems like a pretty nice place to live," the first flight attendant said.

"It's nice, it was a change coming from LA at first but now I really enjoy living there," Buffy said.

"So is Faith your daughter?" the second flight attendant asked somewhat hesitantly.

"No, no she's my sister," Buffy said.

"She's adorable and I think she's asleep so I think you're safe from any more disapproving glares," the first flight attendant smirked.

"Bet you get a lot of complaints about that huh," Buffy said.

"Most people understand but there is always one or two who feel the need to say something, but we understand sometimes there's not much you can do," the second attendant smiled.

"I should get back to my Mom she's probably wondering where we've disappeared to," Buffy said.

"Have a good flight," the attendants said kindly.

Buffy made her way back to their seats and Joyce got out of hers to let the two of them pass kissing Faith on the top of the head as they went past. The blonde Slayer sat down in the middle seat and settled Faith on her lap so the toddler was sitting sideways with her head resting against Buffy's chest. She took the stuffed animal her mother was holding out to her and tucked it safely in Faith's arms. She sighed as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of her seat.

"Have I ever told you how wonderful you are with her?" Joyce asked.

Buffy cracked her eyes open and turned her head sideways so she could see her mother, "You didn't think I would be?" she questioned.

"I didn't think you wouldn't be, I just thought with it being Faith, and you used to being an older child it might take you awhile, but I am so impressed with you and it warms my heart to see the two of you together."

"To be honest I wasn't sure what to expect when Giles said she would be young, I kind of thought a little leather wearing potty mouth would walk through the front door, but she's shy and loving and open to affection so many things that I would never have thought she would be and I guess it just proves to me how much those events of her past shaped who she would become," Buffy said looking down fondly at the slumbering toddler's face.

"Makes you determined not to let it happen again doesn't it," Joyce said stroking some of the baby soft hair away from Faith's forehead.

"It kind of does."


End file.
